


Slave

by HeyAssbuttImBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Like Whoa, the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyAssbuttImBatman/pseuds/HeyAssbuttImBatman
Summary: There's something strange about Sam's slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just something I spit out in five minutes because I wanted to practice embedding links. However, this is also a preview of a fic I might consider writing. If you want a hint as to the setting (and maybe even the plot) of the fic, you can go [to this picture](http://www.ancient.eu/uploads/images/2118.png?v=1431030928). 
> 
> Also, it's not a done deal that I'm writing this. I have a lot on my plate right now and though I really want to write this one, I might not have the time. Apologies if this is something you'd be interested in :(

There’s something strange about Sam’s slave. 

There’s a certain arrogance to the way he holds himself, even if he always hunches his shoulders when Sam or Sam’s family pass him. His voice, when he’s allowed to speak, is loud and he enunciates and has a slightly aristocratic accent. He always looks the slightest bit surprised when he’s addressed in a sharp or mocking tone, as if he’s not used to that. 

Sam goes to the market and brings his slave with him, because Gabriel can haggle like no one Sam’s ever seen (and because Gabriel’s hair looks like spun gold in the midafternoon sun, and that’s a sight Sam always enjoys). The basket they brought with them is soon filled with bread and foreign fruit and oil for the blade of his sword. 

When Sam makes Gabriel carry the basket, the latter’s eyebrows furrow for just a second, and Sam swears he sees Gabriel make a face at his back in the reflection of a puddle. He turns back, but Gabriel is walking behind him with his eyes lowered and his shoulders slightly hunched, the ideal stance for an obedient slave. 

Sam looks forward and resumes walking, but he can almost physically feel it when Gabriel straightens his posture and lifts his eyes proudly. 

There’s something strange about Sam’s slave, and he’s determined to find out what.


End file.
